Total Drama Middle School
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: This is about when all 22 campers are in the same homeroom in the seventh grade. Awesome right? It's mainly about Courtney and Duncan, but I promise to include all of the camers. Respond and Reveiw. Please?
1. First day And I hate it

When ever there's ( ) that is their thoughts.

"Mom I don't want to go. I heard that Lindsey was in my class, Lindsey mom, LINDSEY! She is just… just so… so stupid!" Yelled the brown haired girl.

"Courtney Sanchez! Nobody is stupid." Replied the mom as she pulled up to the curb to let her daughter out.

"Your right mom, nobody's stupid. Love you, bye." She said as she got out the car, but the minute the door was closed. "Yeah, nobody's stupid, but Lindsey." She said as she walked in the door to her class room.

When she got there she noticed that the following people were already there. She followed the names tags and they read that Harold was there (he looks like the kind of person that I want to stay away from) Lindsey (the stupid blonde there in the flash) Heather (how much meaner do they come) Gwen and Bridgette (thank goodness some friends that I actually get along with. For real) Noah (he's okay, but always talking about books and being sarcastic) Katie and Sadie (the Siamese twins. But separated.) Cody (hitting on Gwen. Already Cody?) Justin (the hottie himself) Owen (downing a dounut.) Geoff (fiddling with his cowboy hat) Beth (eww, she's picking food out of her braces) Eva (looking mean, as usual) Trent (he's okay, probably a good friend. At least he looks the part) Tyler (falling over his shoe laces) Dj (drawing a bunny) Izzy (trying to climb out the window, what is it a half hour into the school year and already trying to escape) Ezekiel and LaShawana (fighting). That looks like everybody, so I take my seat in between Bridge and Gwen, and we all talking about how our summers were (even though we spent just about the whole thing together).

Then I notice _him_. Who is he, you ask? Well, his name is Duncan Brookes. Also known as my mortal enemy. We have hated each other since we were four. See, we lived across the street from each other then. And one time I went over and introduced myself and he slammed the door in my face and sprained my nose. Luckily he didn't know to lock the door and I ran right in and kicked him in the… well you know… the parts that only guys have, and just ran right out the house with my pride may I add.

So you get the picture


	2. Alls fair in love and war

August

"So kids I'm your seventh grade teacher Chris McClean. So all of you take your seats. Now."

"Umm yeah Chris can I have a seat next to the hottie over there." Said the pig himself (just in case you don't know who that is it's Duncan)

"Oh. My. God. Can you believe him, already?! He's hitting on Heather, who likes her anyways?" I ask Trent.

Ever since the first day of school I just sort of talked to him more and more. But I know that I can't like him because Gwen likes him, and that's totally against the girl code. And I never break the rules. (But then again what could one thing do?)

"I think that you just need to calm down Courtney. He is just being his rude and ignorant self like always. Hey, do want to go to the-" He was cut off by the bell. The lunch bell actually.

At lunch it's me, Bride, Gwen, Trent, and Geoff. I know that the girls out number the boys, but I have always liked having the control in situations. So I want to keep it that way.

Okay I'm sure want to know the real reason that I hate Heather, well I'm gonna tell you even if you didn't want to know. It has to do with Duncan, again. See in third grade I liked to read at recess (so many people called me not normal) (but oh well) anyways, I was reading a Nancy Drew book and just getting to the good part when Duncan walks up, takes my book, and rips it into like a million pieces (may I let you know that it wasn't a very big book). And then after that I see him walk over to Heather and her give him a kiss on the cheek. And so now he thinks that he's some sort of ladies man, and that any girl would be lucky to go out with him. He is _so_ wrong. No one wants to go out with him. Not even Lindsey.

"Hey you guys, what do you think of Duncan?" Asked Gwen.

"I hate his guts and I always will hate his guts, why?" I respond taking a bite of my apple.

"Well, I asked him out." (And that's when I spit out my apple).

"You… him… date… I'm so confused! What has gotten into you girlie, you know that I hate him and that us girls stick together and _never ever_ go out with the enemy. I can't believe you!" I say walking away. And I'm actually surprised when Trent and Bride get up and follow me. I guess that _some_ people get it. And here comes Geoff now, since he realized that Bridgette got up.

Well now I can see what the point of this is. Alls fair in love and war. And that's just what the two love birds are gonna get.


	3. Crying

August

I never knew that Gwen going out with Duncan would affect me so much. I mean how a best friend could go against you like that (and she had full knowledge that I hated him). It's like she just woke up and thought 'oh today I'm going to make Courtney hate me as much as she possibly can' I bet that's exactly what she thought about the whole situation. But Duncan he really, really creases me, I can't stand that pig. He is just so awe-. By thoughts were cut off by the bell. Oh great, it was the forth period bell, and that means gym class.

Ever since Gwen did that to me, she's sort of avoided me and Bridgette. I was a little shocked at how much sympathy I got from that situation. And me and Bridgette have become the most popular girls in the school, like we rule or some thing. Oh well, not like we're going to dis that that role of popularity. And the best part is that Gwen has become the most hated person in all of Toronto Middle School. I think that I might like that more than this whole popular thing.

But, anyways, back to gym class. Now even though we're in middle school we still have to change for class. And me, Bridge, and Gwen would all change while we discussed last periods Social Studies class. But ever since the _incident_ between us, Gwen has changed all by herself. Do I feel bad? No. she deserves this, all of it. Every last bit.

"Oh I hate Mrs. Delochorche. How she got her degree in teaching is a mystery to me." Said Bridgette.

"I know it's like she just got it because her dad was the Dean or something?" I responded.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"That at the beginning of school today, Duncan had his arm around Gwen." Said Bridge in a low whisper. 

That was it I went over to Gwen and started yelling at her in French (so that way no one else could understand me) and she just freaked out. And the scary thing was so did I. why did I go over there and start telling her to leave Duncan alone? And that Trent doesn't like her? I honestly don't know it's like something came over me…something like rage or jealousy. I'm just going to blow it off. I have to get to gym class anyways.

Now how I ended up here is a mystery to me. I'm in the nurses' office, with like ten tissues next to me. I think that once I got to the gym, I just collapsed and started to cry… bawl actually. Don't ask me why though. Because I don't even know myself. All I can see out the window is Trent and Bridgette. Thank goodness that some people actually care about my emotional health. Oh, they're walking away. But I think that I see… no it can't be… there's no way it can…it's… it's… Duncan.


	4. Crying again

August

"Hey how are you doing?" Asks Duncan.

I don't know if I can talk to him, when ever I try I feel like I just want to kick him for going out with Gwen.

"Like it's any of your business." I say as I walk out of the room and leave him befuddled.

"Hey there you are." Says Bridgette as I get out to the play ground.

"Here I am. I think that I need a girl's night tonight. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. You looked like you needed one during gym class today. But that's the past. So what movie do you want to see?" She says, she was always a live in the moment person. And I liked that, she helped me get over things easily.

"I don't know, I just wanted to go to the spa and then rent the movie _Grease_." I've always had an obsession with that movie. I don't know I just like it I guess.

"Fine. You deserve what you want. So… what was that in gym class?" She asked a little nervous.

"I don't know, honestly. I just hope that it doesn't mean what I think it means."

"It means that you love Duncan." Now I have to state something that I've wanted to say for a long time.

"I don't love him. You don't love Geoff and Geoff doesn't love you. We don't know what love is, Bridge. We're only in seventh grade for crying out loud! How can these people possibly know what love is!? It makes me so mad!" I say, and sadly start to cry… again. Great, just, great.

So this time I wake up at home. I don't know why, I just do. I think that the nurse got sick of me and sent me home. Of course I don't remember any of that. And all I can hear is my dad talking to some one on the phone and my mom making supper. I really know for a fact that they don't care. Why would they? All that they cared about was themselves. You know my little thing about love earlier, well that was all about them. I honestly know from the bottom of my heart that they don't love each other, and sometimes I wonder if they know what love it. I surely don't.

I think that I might go over to Bridge's house still though, I feel fine now and if I cry (which I probably will) I know that she'll be there to comfort me. I just got an idea too. I still need some revenge for Gwen… and Duncan. And I know just how to get it. This, this is going to be good.

All I can do is just wait for Geoff's party tomorrow.


	5. Party Prep

September

All I can say is thank goodness that Geoff the party guy himself celebrates September. And this sound a little mean or shallow, but I can't wait to see Gwen's face when she sees me show up with Trent. Well actually, me, him, and Bridge are going to be at Geoff's house first. We are all going to help set up. This is going to be so much fun.

Okay so me and Bridge get to his house around six and Trent gets there around six fifteen, because Geoff realized that he forgot the soda (of all things) and we had to ask Trent to pick some up on his way there. When he gets there me and Geoff are almost out of oxygen because we are constantly blowing up balloons while Bridge is setting up the snacks. Okay so now that Trents here I can help with the snacks and he can blow up balloons. That is a load of my shoulders (or in this case lungs).

Okay so when I get into the kitchen I realize that Bridge has it all covered except for the drinks so I decide to do that.

"Are you excited, or what?" She asks.

"I don't know I guess. Are you?" I say in response.

"Uh, how about duh! I've waited for this party since like the first day of school. I think that I might get my first kiss tonight."

"Do you really want to have your first kiss at a loud party, with all these people looking at you?"

She gives me a death glare.

"Just saying. I mean, I want my first kiss to be at a nice place. Not Geoff's house. No offense."

"None taken. I know how me and you have different opinions on things. Speaking of opinions… what do you think of Trent?"

"Why?" I'm a little nervous.

"I heard that he's going to ask you out tonight."

"Geez, Bridge what haven't you heard about tonight?"

"I don't know." She says as we walk out of the kitchen carrying the trays full of snacks and drinks. We are laughing too, and the guys just look at us like we're crazy. And then we just give them a look that says 'yeah, we're crazy you got a problem with that?' and they look away.

So about a half an hour into the party and Bridge hasn't gotten her kiss yet and I haven't been asked out yet. But the worst of all Gwen hasn't showed up yet nor Duncan.

Oh. My. God.


	6. Party Time

**September**

"Bridge can come in the kitchen with me?" I asked Bridgette.

"Sure Court." She said as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Gwen's here, but she showed up with… Duncan!" I said really loud, but thank goodness the music was really loud.

"Okay, just calm down, Courtney. Just calm down." She said in her really soothing voice.

"Calm down! You expect me to calm down when my ex-best friend shows up with my mortal enemy! Yeah I'm really gonna calm down after that scene!" I said, well actually screamed this time.

"I get it. Do you wanna leave? 'Cuz I'm sure Geoff would understand. We can always come over tomorrow-" I cut her off.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna let those little love birds get what they want. Which is me leaving and having a crying fit again. No! Not this time. This time their gonna get what they deserve." I said.

"And what is that exactly?" Bridge asked a little confused.

"Trent and me. Together." I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

I walked out to the living room (a.k.a the party room) and I looked for Trent, but I couldn't find him. This was a really hard, I mean there had to be at least like 5 hundred people here. How does Geoff know this many people? I mean he's only twelve and I've went to school with him since preschool and I barely know one hundred people. Anyway, while I was thinking I was also walking through the living room and still no sign of Trent. Or Duncan and Gwen. I swear the second that I find Gwen she's gonna see how mean this little school can be. 'Cuz once she left and I became popular I had to be mean to get what I wanted. Which I was very good at. Very good. I got everything I wanted. But I'm not a spoiled brat or any thing. Of course not. I'm just Courtney Sanchez. Same old me.

Well you know what I'm just gonna give up and get back to the party, because I'm not gonna waste all my time on a boy or a couple of jerks who think that their so cool.

It's time party. Not search.

"Well that was fun." Says Bridge as she relaxes on the couch at Geoff's house.

We all stayed a little while after the party group had all left. I mean I can't just leave a mess as big and massive as the one in Geoff's house his party. So it was just me, Bridge, and Geoff. And it was only like 11:30 so we were okay. I was spending the night at Bridgette's house and her parents trust to be a good girl and not get into trouble. So it was nice. Just hanging out watching TV (even though there was nothing on). It was nice to get my mind of the people who if I mention I will have a huge fit.

That's why tomorrow is going to be fun. Me and Bridge are going to the spa.

.


	7. Spa and Thinking Time

**September**

"The spa!" Me and Bridgette squealed when we in front of the best building ever. I mean it.

We were so excited. I needed the relaxing from the stress that the 'love birds' put on my shoulders, and Bridge just wanted to go for kicks. It was going to be fun. I found out that Gwen hates the spa so I have no chance of running into her here. Now I never knew that about her because me, her, and Bridge would go like twice a month in the summer. And she loved it. Guess people change. Including myself.

I think that once this had happened it made me realize that some friends are just there for a short while when some are there forever. I just wish that Gwen didn't do this to me. Because I miss her. Wait did I just think that? Oh well, I can't take back what I thought. But need to think about something else… Duncan. Why did I care so much that Gwen was going out with him. I mean other than I hate him. I don't know. I with I did though. I would be nice to know that sort of thing. But it can't mean that I like him can I? And what was he doing outside the office when I was in there after my panic attack? He didn't care. He couldn't have. Right? I hope. I don't know what I would do if he liked me. It would be sort of scary. Going out with the rebel and all. When I'm a prep. I hate that stereotype why do people think that they can just judge me on how I look? When they don't even get to know me. Uhh! It makes me sick. I just want to be Courtney not prep. Like I am to most people.

Now enough of that I just spent my whole manipeti thinking about that. Now my mom said that I could get my hair dyed if I wanted too. But I don't know. You know what I do know.

"Red highlights." I stated the girl with the hair dye.

I know, I know how can I do that to my hair? Plain and simple. I like to have fun and it's the best way to show it. Isn't it? Yeah, of course it is.

Oh. My. God. It looks awesome. Like totally awesome. It rocks. The brown hair with red highlights it awesome. Just like that, but on me it's like ten times better than that. I love it. I wonder what the kids at school will think. Oh well, I don't care anyways. Why let them influence me? I won't, I can't. It's against my morals. Totally against them.

Well tomorrows Monday, so that should be fun. I hope.

.


End file.
